Covers of this type are sufficiently known. A problem with such covers is that a large number of tolerances of cooperating components are present within a complex apparatus such as that of an automobile and that, furthermore, such tolerances differ within finished automobiles. For this reason such apertures must be designed correspondingly large in order to ensure that the force-transmitting means can be operated in the aperture in a functionally reliable manner in all automobiles. The apertures are therefore generally designed larger than the cross section of the force-transmitting means and require a cover. Furthermore, the danger can arise that a user pinches his fingers between, for example, force-transmitting means and vehicle body while actuating the force-transmitting means.
For example, DE 29 32 317 C2 describes a generic cover of complex and costly construction which extends laterally into receiving grooves and is mounted displaceably therein in a plane of movement; however, the danger of pinching continues to be present here.
A complex cover in the form of a flexible gaiter frequently resembling a bellows is also commonly used, for example as described in EP 0 212 664 B1, the opening region being positionally fixed to the force-transmitting means. Although the danger of pinching can be reduced thereby the gaiter is highly stressed, so that the cover has little durability.
DE 100 24 766 A1 proposes a sliding seat of two overlapping parts, the edge of the opening and a cover edge fitting displaceably on the outside of the opening region.
EP 335 129 A1 discloses a simple cover in the form of a flexible bush, the force-transmitting means being guided in a complex and costly manner, for example in the form of a Bowden cable, by a tube which passes through the aperture, so that the movement of the actuated force-transmitting means takes place in a protected manner in the tube.